Irresistível
by Lety MalfoyP
Summary: James Potter é um cara interessante. E eu gosto dele,sabe? JxL


Autor: Lety MalfoyP  
Sinopse: James Potter é um cara interessante. E eu gosto dele, sabe?  
**N/A.:** Muito obrigada a **Moonlit**, pela betagem.

**Irresistível**

**1° de março de 1977**  
Era realmente ridículo Dumbledore dar uma festa daquelas bem no dia em que eu e James estávamos de detenção. R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O! O pessoal curtindo sem parar e a gente aqui, limpando os malditos livros da maldita biblioteca! Tínhamos cara de elfos domésticos? Olho para o lado e vejo James com um sorriso enorme. Por que diabos ele estava tão feliz?

- Prongs, você pode me explicar o porquê de tanta felicidade?

O imbecil só aumentou o sorriso e virou para mim.

- Lily não vai à festa. Não é a maior prova de amor que ela poderia me dar?

Girei os olhos, incrédulo. Só podia ser. Quem mais poderia deixar James Potter com essa cara de idiota? Lily Evans, é lógico.

- Ela não vai à festa porque a Alice está doente, Prongs.

Ele me olhou com aquela cara de você-não-sabe-de-nada.

- Nada disso, Padds! Já faz uma semana que a Alice tá mal e mesmo assim ela disse que iria. Foi só saber que eu não ia que ela mudou de idéia!

Voltei a limpar os livros. Discutir com James não ajudaria em nada. Se ele queria continuar cego, ok. Eu, Sirius Black, iria ficar fora disso. Quando se tratava de Lily, James não raciocinava direito. Remus dizia que aquilo era "O mal dos que amam loucamente" e eu concordava com ele. Conhecia James bem demais para não saber que ele amava a Lily.

James é um cara que adora chamar a atenção. Ele é capaz de tudo, até de dançar pelado na mesa da McGonagall em plena aula. Ele é vivo, entende? Ele ama a vida, ama viver intensamente. Nunca me esqueço quando ele me levou para Hogsmeade, em plena madrugada, por uma passagem secreta que ele tinha descoberto. Foi o nosso primeiro porre juntos e foi o mais divertido também. Na verdade, James é divertido. Qualquer coisa que se faça com ele vai ser divertida. E eu gosto dele.

Eu não sou gay, ok? James é o meu melhor amigo e só. Nos divertimos muito juntos, mas eu gosto é de mulher. De preferência morena, gostosa, que fale mansinho e... Onde estávamos mesmo? Ah, sim. O James. Com eu ia dizendo, o James é um cara que gosta de viver intensamente, mas, de uns tempos pra cá, ele tem vivido única e exclusivamente para a Lily. Deixa-me falar um pouco dela. A Lily é uma garota incrível e eu não culpo o James por ter se apaixonado por ela. Qualquer um se apaixonaria. Menos eu, é claro. Mulher de amigo meu pra mim é homem!

A Lily é linda, inteligente, esperta e divertida. É a queridinha dos professores, mas consegue ter uma vida social. Fora das aulas, sabe? Então, ela é a mulher ideal pro meu amigo imbecil. Porque veja só: James é a irresponsabilidade e imaturidade em pessoa. Lily é a responsabilidade e maturidade que falta nele! Não é incrível? Os dois nasceram um pro outro, mas a ruiva ainda não se tocou disso. Ou talvez já, eu sempre achei a Lily meio sádica...

Bom, vamos voltar pro James. Outra característica dele é a persistência. Isso eu tenho que admitir: o cara recebeu um milhão de foras da Lily e ainda não desistiu! Pelo contrário, a cada fora ele fica mais fortalecido! Francamente, o que é que o amor não faz hein? É por isso que eu to fora disso. Amar não é comigo, não. Imagina só: ficar preso a uma única criatura, sem poder curtir as outras? Que vida é essa, Merlin?

Nisso eu e o James somos bem diferentes: ele quer casar e ter filhos, eu quero curtir a vida adoidado. Já posso até ver: Lily de véu e grinalda, James de terno e gravata vermelha dizendo "Sim!" ao juiz. E eu, é claro, no posto de padrinho de casamento, rindo da cara de idiota dele. Se bobear é capaz da Lily estar de barrigão também, o Prongs é bem rápido quando quer...

Sabe que essa vida não seria nada mal? Imagina só: A Lily e o James vivendo numa casa bonita, alegre, cheia de pirralhinhos correndo, eu indo visitá-los todo domingo para comer de graça, ensinado aos moleques a arte que é viver e curtindo meu amigão e minha cunhadinha ruiva. Eu já vejo a cara de desespero de James quando os filhos dele forem para Hogwarts, começarem a namorar... E a alegria de Lily, então? É quase palpável!

Me viro para James de novo e percebo que a cara de felicidade ainda está lá.

- Ei Prongs, sabe de uma coisa? Mesmo você sendo esse imbecil apaixonado na maior parte do tempo, até que eu gosto de você. Mas olha que eu não sou gay, hein?

- Muito engraçadinho, Padds. Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Ora, mas que pergunta besta é essa? Você é o meu melhor amigo, não posso dizer que gosto de você?

- Pode e deve. Você sabe que eu também gosto de você, Sirius.

- Esse papo tá tão gay, cara.

- Deixa de ser besta, Padds! Eu vou me casar com a Lily, ter meus filhos e você vai ser padrinho deles, ok? Não tem nada de gay nisso.

É, eu realmente conheço o James. Viu como ele resumiu tudo que eu disse?

- Bom, mas isso é uma questão de ponto de vista. Eu aposto que um de seus filhos vai ser gay!¹

E logo eu estou correndo pela biblioteca, sem conseguir segurar o riso, enquanto James vem atrás de mim, também rindo. A vida podia ser sempre assim, não podia?

- Ei, vocês dois! Querem parar de fazer bagunça na biblioteca? Deviam estar limpando os livros!

Ah, sim! Só estava faltando ela nessa festa. Lily.

- Calma, ruivinha, estamos exercitando os músculos, para poder limpar mais rápido, não é Prongs?

É lógico que ele não respondeu. Estava olhando abobado a Lily, como sempre.

- Perdeu a língua, Potter?

Sempre tão amorosa e gentil! Lily era uma peça rara, sem dúvida.

- É claro que não, Lily! Eu só fiquei tonto com a sua beleza, minha ruiva. Veio me ver, foi?

Eu não pude me controlar. Ri tanto que lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos. James era tão bobo! Mas, para minha surpresa, Lily me acompanhou nas risadas e logo James se juntou a ela. Nós ríamos tanto!

- Ok, Sirius, vamos parar que eu preciso respirar. James, você é tão bobo!

50 pontos para Gryffindor!

- Sabe, eu estava passando por aqui e, sem querer, ouvi a conversa de vocês. Quer dizer que vamos nos casar e ter filhos? E Sirius será o padrinho?

- Mas é claro que sim, meu amor! Eu vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, pode apostar!

Ok, eu acho que já está na minha hora. A Lily está olhando o James, o James tá olhando a Lily e é melhor eu ir porque não sou nenhum castiçal. Fui saindo de fininho, mas, antes de dobrar o corredor, pude ver os pombinhos se agarrando.

Cá entre nós: O James é doido, imbecil, irresponsável e bobo. Mas quem consegue resistir a ele? E eu não gay, não, viu?

**N/A**: ¹ Hahaha! Não pude resistir a um Harry gay! Reviews, please!


End file.
